Of control
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: Reisaru. PWP. The forth one of the series [Of...]


I wrote PWP. Yay. Featuring Reisaru. Enjoy.

[=]

'Is there something wrong, Saruhiko?'

The young bluet growled at you from behind the gag as you called his name. He always showed his distaste whenever you used it, especially in the bedroom when there was just him and you. Smirking smugly, you moved back a little to admired your handiwork. Frail wrists handcuffed behind his back; long, smooth legs spread wide, erection stood proud and already leaking wet; so ravishing, so goddamn desirable. Deep blue eyes glared at you, fire burning in his blue depth, not of hatred but of lust. There was no way for him to touch himself nor voiced his complains. You have been playing with him for twenty minutes now and your guess was he must have been very… impatient.

'Do you need my assistance, Saruhiko?'

He whimpered and fidgeted, the material of the handcuff clinking noisily as he bucked his hips almost wantonly. His cock was a dark red colour, nearing to a shade of purple. You were pleased with this. The younger didn't need the cock ring to restraint himself today. He must have learnt his lesson from the last time and knew better than to come without your permission.

'You have been very **disobedient** today, Saruhiko. Snapping at me in front of Akiyama-kun and Daiki-kun then you dared using that arrogant voice to talk back at me. We can't let that slide, can we?'

You drawled lazily and pinched his nipple, hard. He squirmed and made distressed noises at the back of his throat. There were tears glistening in his eyes, you noted, which was a good thing, a really good thing.

'Crawl to me.'

Stubbornly, he shook his head. _Still so lively, aren't we?_, you thought. That just made it more interesting because you would love to have the pleasure of slowly stripping his ego tonight.

'If you don't then I suppose I'll have to push you a bit more, Saruhiko. Should I just leave you there with a dildo up your ass? Should I keep teasing and leave you hanging on until you are so sensitive that just my touch alone is enough for you to come? Or should I drug you and be imaginative? You do realize that I can and I will do this if necessary, right?'

Blue eyes widened with fear and if there hadn't been a gag preventing him from voicing objection, then he would have done it. You smiled but your smile didn't quite reach your eyes and judging from his expression, you knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in.

And he **did**. Oh how he did.

Struggling on his two thighs, a lovely red flared up his cheeks as he shamefully **crawled** toward you. Obviously satisfied this improvement, you decided to be nice for once and helped him up so that he could crumble against you.

Tweaking and pinching his nipples at the same time, you enjoyed watching his face twisted in pleasure and flushed with needs.

'Such an obedient kitty.'

You murmured playfully and he was lost, too lost to even notice what you had just said. His eyes half lidded and handcuffed wrists twitched, wanting to be freed from their constraint. He looked at you, or at least that was what he tried to do, helplessly and sobbed. Pulling back from your wandering hands, he moved to straddled your thighs and rutted on it. Nuzzling his head against the hollow of your neck, he let out pitiful whimpers and muffled moans. Trying to arouse your compassion and inspire pity, oh he was desperate, you could tell.

'You really are hopeless, aren't you?', said you as an amused chuckle escaped your lips, 'How cute.'

You thought that if only he were this obedient at work but then again, it wouldn't be fun if he were. You were a sadistic bastard and he was a masochistic kid who was a glutton for punishment. You two were a perfect match and it was undeniable that you were clearly enjoying this.

Idly rubbing two lubed fingers against the bluet's entrance, you slowly pushed in. He let out a particular loud moan and buried his head in your neck, breathing heavily and chest heaving. You brushed his hair aside and took off the gag to pull him in a bruising kiss. It was wet and sloppy and teeth were clashing but he was too far gone to care. You scissored your fingers, thrusting and searching for the right spot that could make him scream. It didn't took you long before you found it and turned him into a trembling hot mess. With each thrust hitting his sweet spot, he moaned your name.

'Reishi… Reishi… Reishi…'

How you loved your name coming from his mouth, so** needy**, so **wanton**, already it made your heart swelled with pride.

_Yours. Yours. Yours. He was yours. Only yours._

Ghosting your fingers over the tip before finally wrapping your hand around his cock, you picked up the pace and thrusted in harder. He froze, and then screamed. The sound was broken, reminding you of a wounded animal's. Your palm was soon covered in semen as spurts of white cum were released. You kissed him until he started twitching, cock softening and small noises were the only sound that came out from his swollen lips.

'I hate you…'

He breathed out the words, voice cracked and weak, barely a whisper but still it reached your ears. Planting a small kiss on his forehead, you smiled and held his limp body closer. Being exhausted, he fell against your chest, panting and shivering in your arms.

'Do you now Saruhiko?'

It wasn't a question but rather a statement and you knew him too well. Because when you lifted your cum covered palm to his lips, he licked it anyway.

_Like a good, good boy you wanted him to be._

[=]

Pardons my stupid grammars and mistakes.


End file.
